


Pumpkin Kisses

by FireStorm1991



Series: Baking Series [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991
Summary: Part six of the baking series. On this day, there is a lot to be thankful for including family, friends, and a good food fight ;)Cover Art by RheaSarama on DeviantArtOriginal FFN Post Date: November 22, 2012
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Baking Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015834
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Pumpkin Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters. 
> 
> The day I posted this family fluff, I dedicated it to my great-grandmother who passed away the day before it was posted.
> 
> Please enjoy more holiday, familial love <3

Vegeta just got done with his training regime for the day when his son came to get him. As Vegeta used his towel to wipe away the sweat he acquired through his heavy activity, Trunks began to chatter about seeing Goten soon at another holiday party. The Saiyan prince grunted his acknowledgement and started to walk inside to grab a shower and get changed.

He didn’t understand the fact that his crazy mother-in-law had been decorating the house with a plethora of fake turkeys, strange looking vegetables called “squashes,” and then strange little people dressed in black and white. Vegeta wondered if and how the house got redecorated every month. There was always another Earthling holiday.

When Vegeta finished showering, he dressed in a brown, long-sleeved shirt and tan pants before returning to his boy and his mate. He found them in the kitchen, Trunks helping his mother put a few pies in the over. Vegeta remembered those pies from his first year at Capsule Corp. They were pumpkin pies.

While Bulma was distracted, Vegeta came from behind her, embracing her as if she were delicate glass. He gently rubbed her stomach before placing a small kiss on her neck. He chuckled when he heard Trunks mutter a quiet “gross” at his parents’ public display of affection, something he had picked up from his other Earthling friends Vegeta supposed.

“Trunks, sweetie, go get your grandma,” Bulma instructed lightly. “She wanted to help.”

“Kay, mom,” Trunks agreed, running very quickly out of the kitchen.

“Trying to get rid of the boy?” Vegeta asked softly nipping at his wife’s neck.

Bulma just giggled at the ticklish feeling. “Just for a few minutes,” she answered honestly. “Your girls just want some time with you.”

Vegeta scoffed. “Why do you keep insisting this one is a girl?” he said grumpily.

Bulma just laughed at his childish behavior. “One, mother’s intuition, and two, you have Trunks to train. I want a shopping partner.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Bulma’s logic, but said nothing. His pride would not allow him to think of their unborn child as female. Besides, there was already one woman he was obedient to. He didn’t think he could handle another.

“I want pie,” Vegeta stated abruptly in attempts to change the subject.

“I don’t think so, buddy,” Bulma scolded jokingly. “I spent all morning with Trunks making these pies. They are making it to this party, even if I have to tie your hands to make sure this kitchen stays intact.”

Vegeta smirked devilishly, though Bulma could not see him. “Is that a challenge?” he asked arrogantly.

 _Oh no…_ Bulma thought as she added silent thanks in her mind that there were thirty pies cooking in the over that would not be used in their food wars.

* * *

Yamcha came in the back door at the Briefs’ household and ran into Trunks who was still trying to locate his grandmother. The little boy glared at the man he recognized as the “weakling” his father always referred to and the man who was still trying to get with his mother even though she was unavailable. “What are you doing here?” the small Saiyan prince growled.

Yamcha held up his hands in defense wearing a nervous smile. “Hey kid, your mom invited me, so there’s no trouble here,” the human replied.

Trunks’ eyes narrowed, but he just rolled his eyes and growled out a “whatever” before continuing his search in his large home. Yamcha, on the other hand, decided to go to the kitchen for a snack. He stopped when he picked up on Bulma’s and Vegeta’s voices. _Don’t listen,_ he ordered himself. _Just don’t do it._

“And just where do you think you’re going, mister,” Bulma said, sounding slightly angry. Yamcha smirked when he heard the tone in her voice, thinking maybe he could finally have a chance with her.

“Oh come on, it was just a few,” Vegeta said back. Yamcha was now curious.

“You expect me to just take not one, but three, in the back and be okay with it?” Bulma shouted.

Yamcha’s face paled at her choice of words before the wind blew the door opened revealing the couple and many destroyed pies. Bulma was covered in pumpkin and crumbled crust glaring daggers at her smirking mate. Yamcha just shook his head and left the room. _Why is it that every time I see Bulma, she seems to be in some bizarre food fight with that Saiyan jerk?_

Yamcha was walking away as Bulma’s mother and Trunks headed towards the kitchen. At seeing the human’s fallen expression, Trunks gave a very Vegeta-like smirk and snickered quietly.

As the two entered the kitchen, Bunny was hit in the face with a finished and creamed pumpkin pie. Bulma cringed a bit at the pan fell from her mother’s face. She shot a glare towards who husband who only smiled and shrugged.

“Hm,” her mother said, using her finger to taste the pumpkin that hit her. “Wow, this is delicious. You’ve outdone yourself this time.” Then she looked around the kitchen. “Oh, no wonder this place always seems a mess. Well, you kids have fun. I’ll bring the remaining pies to the hall.”

Bulma smiled when Trunks offered to help his grandmother. They had done a good job with him, she decided. She felt Vegeta’s arms around her again. They both knew that he would also be covered in what was left of the pumpkin pie. She took her pumpkin covered hands and moved to stroke his face.

Vegeta grinned mischievously at her as he licked the remnants off of her hand.

“I love you,” she whispered softly to her alien lover. He responded by kissing her lips, slightly nibbling them, giving her his response. “I can’t wait for this little one to be born,” she then said excitedly. “Then we can show her our little secret tradition.”

Vegeta nodded. “I think she’d like that. And by the way,” he said slightly awkwardly, “Happy Thanksgiving, Bulma.”


End file.
